Slide
by sugar coated bullets
Summary: Don't suppose I'll ever know, what it means to be a man, something I can't change. I'll live around it [royai]


**_AN: _**Hi everyone -I had been recently listening to my Library and I came across a song that kinda made me think of Roy and Riza. I recommend listening to this song! It's "_Slide" _by the **Goo Goo Dolls**

I seem to be drawn to them because they write such good songs -so don't be surprised if you find that I use two or three other of their songs for ROYAI fiction!

Oh, please, ENJOY this piece.

ps-yes, there is PLENTY of fluff

* * *

_Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you wanna feel  
I'll give you anything  
To feel it comin'_

Roy didn't know why he was there but he found himself standing in her doorway, watching her watch him. Riza was confused too, to say the least but she offered him a place inside. He walked in feeling somewhat anxious but proud –today maybe he'd tell her, maybe, maybe not.

"Is there anything you wanted, sir?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

"No, not at all."

_Do you wake up on your own  
And wonder where you are  
You live with all your faults _

He had sat himself idly on her couch and she joined beside him, wondering of his condition –she didn't like it when he was quiet.

"I'm fine." He answered the foreseen trouble in her eyes and he smiled at her. She smiled back.

What could he possibly be doing here –why would he go through the trouble of fighting the cold outside if he was just to visit her? It was strange she thought but almost grew petrified if something was wrong –she watched his eyes falter over hers like a broken record. Riza was almost waiting for him to say something but she found herself rubbing his knee.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

_I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide _

Yeah we're gonna let it, slide

He didn't respond but instead grabbed her hand into his –she cowered unnoticeably. All she could do to withstand a resonating pain was try to forget he was holding her hand. She didn't like it when her hearts ache in publicity and she felt every time he was near but this time it wouldn't subside; he just simply intertwined their fingers. Somehow, just by the way he was looking at her served as Novocain –he looked almost as if he was confessing something. Roy Mustang looked…looked lovesick.

Of course she was confused but found that he was confusing himself by his actions –she wanted to let go because she didn't want to see him uneasy –or, perhaps she wondered, he was just nervous.

"Sir?"

"Can you do me favor Lieutenant?"

She nodded.

"While I'm here, could let our ranks slide?"

She almost sank in her seat when he asked that.

"Yes, I suppose I could, Roy."

Don't you love the life you killed  
The priest is on the phone  
Your father hit the wall  
Your ma disowned you

Don't suppose I'll ever know  
What it means to be a man  
Something I can't change  
I'll live around it

He leaned over, allowing her to refuse if she wanted, but let his lips linger against hers –she indulged by kissing him hard. He was astonished but feared she felt _obligated_ to please him. The last thing that Roy wanted her to think was that she was supposed to love him back –she was her own individual anyway.

"Roy"—

"I'm sorry." He said, parting their lips and he stood up, brushing himself off. He felt incredibly stupid and he all he could think of to say as she sat dumfounded before him was,

"I didn't mean to..."

_And I'll do anything you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall  
May put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
May do you wanna get married  
Or run away_

He made headway to the door but heard a soft, coo.

"Won't you stay?" She asked.

Her heart was leaving her, Riza wanted to jump up after him, but she knew that Roy Mustang was a man of his decision –if he wanted to leave, then she'd let him. She was afraid, perhaps the kiss was bad or maybe he was just looking for a one night stand –she'd inevitably knew she'd give it to him knowing very well her heart would be broken, but she loved him.

Somehow though, the way he looked back at her with those black, eyes scared and pensive, she too was lost for words –what now, she thought.

"You shouldn't feel obligated to return the kiss." He spoke softly.

"Roy Mustang," She stood, firmly watching him and approaching him.

"I've never felt obligated to love you…"

_And I'll do anything you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall  
May put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
May do you wanna get married  
Or run away _

He watched her wondering if what she was true but was relieved to find her eyes unwavering –she was truthful. Now he felt awkward, what would he say –would he stay with her now? Tonight? Roy wanted to make love to her but didn't like the idea so sudden, or has it always been desire –to touch the skin of someone he's always loved? He didn't care.

He forcefully, yet very gently, cupped both of his hands on her cheeks pressing his lips against hers. She kissed back, pressing her whole body against his.

This would alter them, as they both anticipated, forever. All it may have been but a kiss but something inside of them burned brighter than anybody could imagine. There was tension, there was passion, there was pleasure…there was love.

He graced his fingers tips around her neck while her arms hugged tightly over his shoulder blades.

_And I'll do anything you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall  
May put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
May do you wanna get married  
Or run away_

"Do you mean it?" He asked.

"Do you?" She answered asking a most numbing question –Roy froze. He did, but he was choking. He'd been trying to so hard to let her know, to tell her –now he was afraid to.

"I do." Roy managed to murmur.

"So do I."


End file.
